


Accidentally on pupose

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: 12 weeks ago she went to feel..something, 6 weeks ago she took the test and now she is home in Neptune.





	Accidentally on pupose

Second admission  
Wallace opens his door, only to find Veronica there “Have you any idea what time it is?”He asks. “Why? Are you getting old Fennel?” She asks, “Old? Hell no! But I got a baby that won’t sleep!” He said. “Can he still really be called a baby?” Wallace rolls his eyes. “If you ask your dad, you are still a baby Mars!” He says. “Can I come in, or does the old man needs to sleep?” She asks and he realizes that they are still at the door. “Old man, hell no!” He mutters and let her in. “Do you want a beer, cause I am having one, old man my ass!” He says. “You know, it doesn’t stop being true just because you say it!” She sits down and he holds up a beer, but she shakes her head. “No, but you have one!” She says, and he does. “ I haven’t asked you yet, have I? How does it feel to be back?” He asks. “Haven’t really thought about it, but it will dawn on me, soon!” “I thought we lost you this time. Thought you never be back again, and then you came back sooner. I guess I think it and it happens!” He said, finally sees her smile again. “Did you miss me Wallace?” She asks. “Well, Neptune really isn’t a fun place without you! It’s never been. “ “Is that a yes?” She asks. “Look at you fishing for a compliment! But yeah, I missed you, even though you weren’t gone for long!” He said, again getting her to smile. “You have now smiled twice, are you okay?” He asks. “Don’t know…” She said. “And not that I mind, but social visits are rare for you, and social visits by surprise are even worse, so what’s up?” Veronica leans back. “I’m pregnant!” Wallace almost dropped the beer. “You are what now?” He asked. “I am not saying it again!” She said. “Um.. so .. how pregnant?” He asked. “Week 12” She said and Wallace, as the math genius he was didn’t need that long to figure it out. “Then you got pregnant before you left!” He said and she nodded. “Did Leo come back to town?” He asked. “He did not.” Wallace head started to spin. “So it’s a local?” Veronica nodded and got up. “Uh, where are you going?” “I needed to tell someone, now I need to figure it out!” She said. “I’m sorry, that isn’t good enough.” He said. “Well, that’s all for now, go to bed old man, but I will keep you posted!” She said and headed towards the door. “Yeah you better!” 

Finding out, six weeks earlier  
Being out of Neptune proved to be hard. Very hard actually, more so than she thought. That odd illness she thought she had, but going to the doctor was out of the question. She remembered the time she found out she got chlamydia. That was a fun day. However, constant nausea could be something else, that other thing. Now in movies and on TV it was all dramatic. Those 5 minutes it took before the test was done. She use to sit in front of the tv screen, looking at it, wondering that same thing that the characters did. Of course, now a days it was much quicker, it showed right away. But she had turned it around, afraid to look at it! But it was time, she turned it and, yeah… there it was. Clear as day… she was pregnant. She started to think about it, she use to be so careful about it, always protected, so why in the world would she not have been careful this time. She hadn’t been drunk, so she couldn’t blame it on that. Was this perhaps an accident on purpose? Years ago there had been a tv show, a woman ending up pregnant, the show had been called just that, “accidentally on purpose”. She couldn’t remember if she had liked it, but now she found herself wondering if she did this for that very reason. She could, of course do an abortion, she had that right, whatever the government in some states felt. She could also find a way to live and raise it on her own. But that news would spread fast, very fast, or would it? Yes it would, she was surrounded by moral compasses like Wallace and her dad, they would eage her on to tell the father, or they would simply tell him. And he would come, somehow she knew that. Then there was the last option, pack her bags and go home… wait, did she just reefer to Neptune as home? She did. Perhaps it was really truly time now. 

Finding comfort, 12 weeks earlier  
“Hey… you alone?” Veronica asked. “You see anyone else here?” He asked. “No.” “Why are you back V? You don’t talk to me for a year… sure you needed to grieve, I get that, but it’s been a year! I thought you left!” He said. “Yeah, but I turned the car around!” She said and went up to him, fearless like always. She wasn’t afraid of him, she had never been… well perhaps her first year of high school, but she hadn’t even known or noticed him then, and he had stayed clear of her, that’s back when she was the sheriff's daughter. “And now you are here to inspect and then turn me in? I am really not in the mood for nosy or accusation.. or “I told you so:s” from you! Veronica shook her head and went up closer to him, but he backed away. “Are you afraid of me? Because I am the one in the bad part of town, in a … questionable shop with a man who has a long record!” She said. “Maybe I am protecting myself!” He said and she stepped even closer to him. Now she was closer to him than she had ever been, and he looked nervous. She kissed him and it didn’t take him long to kiss her right back, but he was the one who broke away. It looked like he was about to say something, but she beat him to it. “I need to feel something again!” She said and he kissed her again, this time she broke away. “The car!”She said. “My car!” She clarified and started walking, holding his hand. They barely got into the car before he started to take of her clothes and before she knew it, she was almost completely naked and he kissed her all over. She flip him so that he sat up and she removed his shirt and opened his pants, pulling them of. She was about to get his boxers of, but he stopped her. “I thought you were the one who needed to feel, trust me… I know what I feel. I always knew, and you can see what I feel!” He said before laying her down, removing her underwear and kissed his way down, she started to shiver and she started to feel again, she felt her mind was empty from thoughts for the first time in a long time. She started to moan, and bit her lip. She reached for him and he started to kiss her lips again. She got his boxers of and he pushed himself into her. Somehow he was both careful and rough, how that was possible, she didn’t know. He increased his speed and held out until she came and she felt relaxed, like the weight of the world was lifted from her. He kissed her on the mouth again, but quickly broke away. “If you are not in for another ride, we shouldn’t do that! She smiled, and it was the first time in a long time that she smiled with honesty.   
“You’re gonna leave, aren’t you?” He asked once they gotten dressed. “ I got to, I need to find myself. I should have left right after...only I didn’t!” He nodded, he said nothing. He didn’t ask her to stay, he didn’t beg her not to go, that would have been useless and he knew it. He didn’t even accuse her of using him, he just looked her straight in the eye and kissed her, before leaving the car. When he saw her drive away, he punched his fist into the wall, thinking of the things he should have said. 

Third admission  
It was late, but he wasn’t sleeping very well. Not at all actually. It wasn’t a cause of concern though, at least that's what he told those who asked. He was a bit surprised when he heard a car drive up, så with the beer in his hand he got up and found a car he knew parked outside of his house. He thought about turning away, but he didn’t , of course not. He went up to the car as Veronica came out. “Wallace felt it was to late for a visit, so I wasn’t sure you were awake!” She said as he drank the last of his beer, throwing the bottle away. “So I was the second choice this time?” He asked. “Yes, I needed to talk to him first.” “great. You should get home!” He said and actually manage to turn around.”I’m pregnant!” Veronica then said and he turned back. “Well, congratulations, I guess!” He said, and didn’t hide any emotions.” “Yes, you too!” She said and now he was surprised. “You manage to sleep with Logan for years without getting pregnant, we do it once, and that happened?” He said, but now the emotions was just conflicted. “Yeah, I kind of stopped taking the pill, it didn’t seem all that important after Logan died, and I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen that night!” She said. “Yes you knew, and if you didn’t you are kind of stupid… did you actually think I was gonna say no?” He asked. “Well, no. I guess I didn’t really think about it!” She admitted. “So what, you’re about 12 weeks?” He said. “And you needed help with maths in school!” She said, just because she needed to say something back. “So you came back to tell me that, great… so give me your address and I will send the money, ask Jade, at least I do right by her with that!” He turned again. “I would have come back, might have taken me a bit longer, but I found myself calling Neptune home.” Weevil turned back once again. “Let’s go inside!” He said and she agreed, it was getting cold. When they came in, she went and sat on the couch. He got her a glass of water and seemed to be lost. “You should take another beer, you look like you could use that!” She said and he nodded, he really could. He came back and sat down in an armchair. “I just assumed you’re keeping it, are you?” He asked. “Yes.” She said and he looked relieved. “So what do you want from me? You left, and I really didn’t know how to deal! I know you run V, but that was really hard!” She nodded. “I needed to go, I was going insane. But I don’t know what I want, but I want you around. My mind is playing all kinds of tricks with me right now.” She said. “Yeah… I actually have nothing, nothing I haven’t already said or tried to say!” Weevil said. “I know!” Veronica answered. “Do you? I am not known for pouring out my emotions all the time, but everything I ever did was for you!” Veronica bit her lip. “Yeah, and all I did was accuse you of new things, some things crazier than the other, that’s kind of how it went!” She said, kind of hoping that would make things quiet for awhile so that she could think. But Weevil didn’t back down, not this time. “Or you were with someone. But just tell me what I should do, cause I am out of ways now!” He said, with a voice filled with frustration and sadness. “I don’t know I’m sorry, this isn’t my strong side! Right now, I just want you to be around... I can’t give you more than that, I’m sorry!” Weevil looked up. “Don’t think you ever said those words to me, I’m sorry that is!” Veronica smiled a little and thought about it. “No, and probably never “thank you” either, but I will say it now… thank you! I don’t know why you came to the cabin, but without you, dad and I… would be dead.” Veronica got up. “I should go!” She said and now Weevil got up. “And there you go again, I save your life, I tell you what I feel, I even admit when you are right, you come here, say you want me around...and now you are leaving?” “I just figured you needed time to take in the information!” She said. “No, you know that I would never … ever in hell leave you alone with a child, not you! If you had asked me to stay away, that would have broken my heart, and would have fought you on it...hell I would have helped you even if that child wouldn’t have been mine, these are not news...not to you! I just haven’t told you!” Veronica sat down again, and you could now see a tear come down her cheek. This he had never seen, Veronica Mars in tears, finally letting him in! “Well, you say you want answers, I have none… I can’t promise you anything, I can barely keep my own sanity!” “So just figure it out with me, and not away from me, that’s all I ask V, all I ask!” She nodded and then you could see that this day had been a very long one. She yawned and he sat back. “Besides tired, how do you feel?” He then asked and she looked at him. “I should say I feel bad for using you, but I don’t.. I feel… happy, more than I have in years. Then of course it’s the morning sickness, that’s really fun!” He nodded. “I’m not angry you used me, I’m angry that I didn’t tell you, that I just let you go!” For a moment Veronica thought about not telling him, but she decided that it couldn’t be more honesty between them than now. “I saw it you know! You punching your fist in the wall, I thought you were in raged! I would be!” She said. “Guess I don’t work like that, not anymore… not with you, damn people are mad with me, mad that I always give you a free pass! My own sister was gonna send you to the grave for it!” He said. “You are right. I knew why I went to you that night. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I knew you weren’t going to say no, I guess in my selfish mind I just figured it wouldn’t mean anything… That’s what I thought in that moment, but I knew better, of course I did. Now I am kind of paying for it. Now these hormones makes me confused and … lost!” She said. “Yeah, that must be hell for you! Tell me one thing, if that hadn’t been mine, would you have come to me?” He asked and Veronica was taken aback by that. “I would have returned to Neptune.. and I guess our paths would have crossed, and you would have my back, so yes… maybe not knocking at your door in week 12 and maybe not going directly to you, but yeah I believe I would have.” She said. “Believe me?” She then asked, and he smiled. He had once asked her that. “I do, and I do remember you asking me that and that time you did believe me!” She smiled. “So, you got a good memory, here’s another, the night you broke into the Kane house to retrieve that pen, we made plans to study first, at the office, remember that?” He nodded. “I do, issues with maths!” “You were caught with condoms in your pocket, when the police picked you up. Did you have a hot date after your breaking and entering where you were planning on getting lucky?” Now Eli Navarro laughed, and it was a first she had seen that in many years. “I’m not the only one with a good memory, am I?” He asked. “Just trying to figure out how long exactly you have been planning on that to happen!” He looked down, still with a smile on his face. “Right, well… a long time, a very long time… but back in the beginning it was probably only dirty thoughts going through my mind!” She smiled at him. “So when did it change?” She asked. “You should go to bed, you’ll take the bed… I’ll just take the chair here. I usually fall asleep there anyway!” Veronica got up, knowing he knew the answer to the question, but wasn’t willing to tell her… yet. She turned to him. “You wanna know if I ever thought about it?” She asked. “No. Cause I know that even if you did… there is no way you have thought about it as long as I have! But I do wanna know something else though… “ He said and she nodded. “Did I get you to feel something again 12 weeks ago!” She nodded. “Yes you did!” He tried to not make it obvious, but he actually couldn’t hide his smile. 

The morning after part one  
Veronica could hear voices, she knew those voices. One of them was Claudia, she hadn’t had that much to do with her, but she could hear a sister speaking to a brother. It was concern but also a bit of frustration. She noticed that the door was closed, not like she thought she was a dirty little secret, but probably because Eli didn’t see the need for a confrontation between them, she had after all nearly got her killed. “So, are you at least gonna help out today? I know you are in whatever weird state as you are, but you have to get it… she won’t be back… ever, how many more times can I say that? So get over it!” She heard Claudia say, and even though Eli had answered her back before that comment, now he was silent. He could hear Claudia starting to mutter words in spanish, she knew the language, but the tone of voice made it impossible to hear. “Just worry about your life, I’ll worry about mine!” Eli finally said, and Veronica could now hear him walking closer to the door. She laid down in the bed again, he didn’t open it until she could hear Claudia stomp away. He opened his door and closed it behind him, actually even locking it. “She will see the car you know!” Veronica said. “So? You know how many morons who park there every day? Besides, you are not driving something fancy these days, so it doesn’t stick out!” He said and sat down on the bedside table, careful not come to close. “Been awake for long?” He asked. “You mean, did I hear that exchange? I did.” “Not a surprise, all the woman with a Navarro name are really loud!” He said and she smiled, sitting up better in the bed. “The purity test, remember that?” He then said, out of nowhere. “Yeah, that was a fun thing, I actually had a really fun time until I got hacked! I did buy my own copy to see what it said, the things it stated I did, well who can blame people for thinking what they thought. Why are you bringing that up?” “First of, I bought your test too, secondly I didn’t believe a word of it, and thirdly...that’s when it started!” He admitted and Veronica got stunned. 

15 years ago, when it all began  
“What the hell man?” Felix said as Weevil banged the door closed. “You gonna seriously risk detention because you had a bad day?” He said and Weevil just sat down. “No one cares about auto shop, don’t think they care much if a door breaks here!” He said. “Maybe not bro, but you are kind of already hanging lose after that whole expelled thing!” Felix said, and he had a point. Al though Logan Echolls of all people had gotten him unexpelled, Clemmons kept an extra close eye on him. He had no idea what leverage Echolls had on Clemmons that was powerful enough to get him back to school, but he knew that Clemmons would love to kick him out, first chance he got. “So, heard about this test thing?” Felix asked and Weevil looked up, his eyes was annoyed. “So what, did some 09 er score higher than you, cause that’s the only reason I can think of that would make you care!” Felix said and they started heading out. They sat down at their table, right now just the two of them and suddenly Veronica Mars caught their eye, she went up next to a girl, who did not seem very happy to see her. “Wanna interrogate me some more?” The girl said. “While yeah, I was going to have lunch with Meg….” They couldn’t hear the rest of that conversation, but Felix couldn’t help but laugh. “What?” Weevil asked. “So I know you’re not into gossip, but this is actually fun. That girl, Lizzie, Meg Mannings sister… not exactly the virgin kind, al though it turns out that Meg Manning and Veronica Mars score really low on that purity test!” Felix waited for Weevil to join him in the juiciness. “That’s a load of shit!” Weevil said. “What is?” Felix didn’t follow. “That test, no way Veronica Mars took it! Wonder who the stupid asshole was, who tried to destroy her!” Now Felix couldn’t help but just be stunned. “Right man.. I know the girl helped us and all, and I know you do her favours, but she no innocent saint, she’s wild! You may wanna start to listen to what is been said!” Weevil got up. “Why? It’s not true, none of it!” He said. “Well I don’t think Meg Mannings is real… but Veronica Mars, nah, that is true man, even if you couldn’t tell from her looks!” “Really, have you seen her doing any of the shit that people are saying she did?” Felix first just stared at Weevil. “No.. but, I mean come on!” He said and was completely unprepared for getting Weevil elbows around his throat. “No more shit about her, not a word, if anyone of the boys would ever say anything, I will have them change that opinion!” Weevil let go of Felix. “So that’s it… “He said. “What?” “Well I figured you did all those favours for her, cause you wanted the tape, that’s not it, is it?” Felix asked and Weevil started to wish the rest of the boys would show up, but funny enough, none of them skipt lessons today. “It used to be…” He said. “Not a word!” He said and Felix nodded, he could keep a secret, even one as good as this one. “So it was the test score that made you mad?” He asked, but Weevil wasn’t gonna answer that. But, yeah it was that. He had bought her test, actually only for enjoyment, he thought, but when he realized it had made him so made, well then it all dawned on him. It was a secret, it had to be. He stood back in the shadow, watching how Veronica started to speak to Duncan Kane again, and he felt anger and hurt when he realized that they were laughing, almost like there was a spark between them again. 

The morning after part two  
Veronica hadn’t figured out an answer to the statement he’d told her. So instead he moved on. “So, I am guessing you didn’t tell Wallace everything?” He asked as she switch to sit on the side of the bed. “No, but he figured out it happened when I was still in Neptune, so he knows it’s a local. Al though his first guess was that Leo had come back into town for a visit!” “Yeah, that would have been something, heard he was FBI now, and I seem to remember he was one of those good guys!” He said. “True, but I tend to rip those guys heart out!” “You don’t need to be a good guy for that to happen!” He said. “Why did Jade leave?… I mean it can’t have been a secret to her that you had a life before her, and that one day that might come back to haunt you!” Weevil got up and went over to the window. “I did what I could, but it wasn’t enough. She told me to settle the suit and I did, but she could never really felt safe. Not with me going back to the boys, and not with me constantly being around a certain blonde girl!” He said honestly. “Well after you settled the suit, we didn’t talk much, not at all actually.” She said. “Perhaps it was that intuition women are to known for!” Veronica started to put her shoes on. “Friday.” She said. “huh?” “Sonogram, three o’clock. Dad offered to take me, but I think you should be the one there!” She got up. “Want me there, or are you just asking cause it’s the right thing to do?” She moved closer to him. “I never go by the right way in principle, I go by the way I feel is right!” She said. “You dad knows everything?” He asked. “He does actually!” Veronica said. “Lucky for me this didn’t happen years ago, then he would have hunted me down and killed me slowly!” Eli said. “Well, that might still happen. Al though, being the father of this baby kind of gets you off the hook as much as it gets you into trouble with him. I doubt he wants to do the whole baby thing again, he wants to be a grandpa… and he wouldn’t scare of the only person that should be involved...other than me!” “Yeah, until you find someone to take care of you that is, that might eliminate me!” He said. “I am not looking!”She said, but that didn’t seem to calm him, “You don’t need to look V, you never had to look.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I am counting on you to be there on friday!” She said. “I will be, you know I will!” “I do!” She said before putting her hand on his shoulder and then walking to the door, unlocking it and leaving the room. That was probably for the best, Claudia was a bit unstable these days. She didn’t have him to rely on. As much as she had wanted to be independent, she really wasn’t and without him she had all the reasons to worry. Eli looked out the window as Veronica got in her car and drove away. 

Might just have told the world  
The door to Mars investigations flew up and Veronica looked up, only to find Maddy there. “You are pregnant?” She said out loud and Veronica leaned so that she could see her dad. “Um..dad?” She just said and Keith Mars came out, he looked very uncomfortable. “Honey?” He said. “So Maddy seems very sure that I am pregnant, any idea how she could have gotten that thought in her head?” Maddy didn’t interrupt, truth to be told, she love Veronica and Keiths relationship. “Hm… Not sure how that information could have come to her… I seem to recall saying it was a secret!” Her dad said. “You are telling teenagers secrets, you should probably try and found someone!” Keith looked at Matty. “Actually, I was having some quality time with Cliff, and apparently someone has told Matty here it’s ok for her to be in my house?” Keith said. “I would have actually felt a bit bad for you, but you told Cliff. So now basically everyone knows!” Veronica said, and now Matty gladly got in. “AHA! So it’s true. I didn’t think you were a baby type… and...who is the father of it?” Maddy asked and Veronica looked at her dad. “Oh, so you didn’t tell Cliff that, huh?” She asked. “I didn’t have to!” Her dad said and she seemed to need a minute. “Hello? I don’t know who it is!” Matty said. “Nope, and let’s keep that information from you for a while!” Veronica said. “Will you be needed some company on friday or have you told him?” Keith now asked. “I have told him!” Keith nodded. “Good.” He just said before heading for his office. “What happens on friday?” Matty asked. “Sonogram!” Veronica answered. “So, if doesn’t come there, you’ll just be alone. Telling him doesn’t automatically say he will be there!” Matty said. “No it usually doesn’t!” Veronica said and Matty phone started to ring. She had to go and Veronica went into her father's office, closing the door and putting the visitors chair closer to the desk. She also watched her tone, cause she was well aware of how low you had to speak if you didn’t want nosy ears to overhear. “You sleep at Wallaces?” Her asked asked. “No, I slept in Weevil bed, he was sleeping in his chair!” She said. “How did he take it?” Keith asked. “Hm…” She said, putting her index finger on her chin. “Compare to you and Wallace… he was calm!” She said and Keith nodded. 

First admission  
“Alright Veronica… just act normal… and don’t forget, you are an adult!” Veronica quietly said to herself as her dad sat down next to her. “So what’s going on Veronica?” He asked. “What do you mean, something has to be wrong for a woman to visit her dad?” Veronica asked. “With normal people, probably not, but you… and you also have your bags with you. That doesn’t scream that you are leaving Neptune for good!” Her dad said. “What are you? A detective?” She said and he smiled. That joke was getting old, but it was still funny. “Honey…?” Veronica turned to him. “I am in week 12?” She said and even though her father would swear that nothing could ever surprised him.. well this did. He couldn’t hide it! “Week 12.. as in there is a baby inside you?” He asked. “That is by far the worse way of putting it! But yes, as that!” She said. “How.. noo wait, I am not asking how that happened, I am not going down that road. Instead, I will very calmly ask, who would be the other half of that baby...honey?” Veronica bit her lip. “Oh, so the pregnant part isn’t the wort part, why doesn’t that surprise me?” “It’s Weevil!” She said quickly, hoping her dad wouldn’t hear, but there was nothing wrong with his hearing. “Eli Navarro is the father of that baby? ...what.. How did you figure that was a good plan?” He asked, really trying to be calm. “Maybe we should finish this conversation when you gotten some rest, you look… pale and a bit… no actually mostly pale!” She said. “Well, the day your child comes home announcing that he or she are having a baby with criminal, and leader of a motorcycle gang, you will also be pale and feel… extremely weak! You will also wanna finish the conversation so that you don’t have to have it again!” Veronica nodded. “Yeah, that does make sense…. I was leaving town, I listen to Logan speaking to the therapeut… she gave me a tape. I thought about it and stopped the car. I couldn’t feel anything, nothing at all. It was like I was drained of all feelings. So I turned around, ending up in his shop. I just needed to feel something. He got really angry at me when he realized I was leaving anyway!” She said. “Well, for once, I agree and understand him!” Veronica nodded. “Me too. I used him.. and he just went along!” Her dad looked up. “Well, it’s not like you were torturing him, I am sure he didn’t mind being used that way… “Her dad said and quickly shook his head, not wanting an image to stick in his mind. “Didn’t I?” Her father cleared his throat. “What?” She asked. “Nothing…” He just said and gave her a hug. But it wasn’t nothing, he knew… he had known for a long time. However it didn’t seem important now. His child was back, and she was carrying his grandchild.


End file.
